


Through The Looking Glass

by Dragonessa007



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonessa007/pseuds/Dragonessa007
Summary: A servant girl stumbles upon a strange mirror... and the mysterious elf locked within. Aaravos x Female Reader. Later chapters will likely contain smut or themes thereof.





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever The Dragon Prince fanfiction. Enjoy!

_“Who are you?”_

_You asked hesitantly, peering into the glass at the shadowy figure that looked back. Though cloaked in darkness some features could be made out. Horns. Pointed ears. That at least told you it was some kind of elf. Broad shoulders and lean height further revealed that it was likely a male. So... a male elf?_

_His lips moved, giving you an answer but there was no voice. You shook your head, pointing to your ear. You couldn’t hear him. His lips curved into a knowing smirk, the gleam in his eyes turned mischievous. Picking up a goblet that was set before him in one hand and a knife in the other, you took a step back as he gestured for you to do the same._

_Viren had already attempted such a ritual once before. You had heard him talking to this stranger, but the voices had been muffled, indistinct. He would have your hide if he knew that you were messing with his things. You were just a servant, assigned to cook and clean and ensure that nobody trespassed upon his work._

_Finding a mysterious elf in a mirror was certainly not part of the job description._

_The elf chuckled, and you saw a flicker of white as he brushed a lock of long, gleaming hair from his eyes. A touch of impatience perhaps? It seemed you had a choice to make. Very well. Though you had never done any kind of magic in your life... you only had one life to live right?_

_With trembling fingers you picked up the knife first. But then the elf pointed to dark, shining stones on the table before him. The same ones that were on your side of the mirror too. He made a fist as if to crush one of the stones to powder, the purple shine filtering through his long elegant fingers into his goblet._

_So I crush the stones first? Okay. You were very careful as you crushed one of the dark stones, then another. Once the elf nodded approvingly it was time for the next step. The way he so intently watched through the glass made you shiver uncertainly. He then began to softly murmur words and though you couldn’t make them out, you could feel the thrum of powerful magic._

_He pointed once to his lips, as if to say “Repeat after me.”_

_And so you did. He raised the knife and held it to his palm. A quick cut and drops of gleaming crimson fell into the goblet with a hiss. The crystal powder glowed faintly. Then it was your turn. With fingers shaking around the dagger handle, you winced as the sharp metal cut your skin. You were however careful to catch the drops of blood in your own goblet. Grabbing a nearby cloth you pressed it to your palm until the bleeding ceased._

_“What now?” You asked._

_The elf chuckled, and held up the goblet. Again he spoke words and you did the same. The goblet filled with liquid, more than what had been put within. Just enough... to have a drink. He lifted the goblet to his lips and smiled at you over the rim._

_“Drink up, little one.” His lips seemed to say._

_“Drink? I have to drink... this?”_

_He nodded._

_You drank._

_Careful, slow sips of course. The taste was gods-awful, and you felt your face shift in disgust. The elf couldn’t quite hide a laugh behind his palm at the expression you were making, and then watched as you cried out in pain. You could feel the shock of the dark magic course through you, your body shaking and trembling against the glass for a long moment._

_And then... you felt something crawling up your arm. A bug? As your gaze caught a good look at it, you almost screamed. A purple caterpillar-like creature was now perched on your shoulder. You looked at the elf, and he smiled back, beckoning for you to let the creature move._

_Though you hated bugs of any kind you swallowed your fear, letting the creature make its way up to your ear where it nestled there like one of those fancy cuff earrings you saw noble ladies wear._

_When the caterpillar spoke, your heart nearly stopped beating. The voice was soft, elven. It belonged to the man looking back at you through the mirror..._

_“You asked for my name, little one? Aaravos.” Aaravos smiled, and finally stepped into the light._

_You felt your breath leave you in a gasp of awe. Aaravos was nothing short of stunning. It was as if he was made of living starlight. Glimmers of light dotted his violet night-sky colored skin, from his arms to his cheeks which sported crystalline freckles. The silk robes he wore were open at his chest, revealing a star-shaped marking over his heart._

_“You look beautiful...!” Was the first thing that came from your lips in response and Aaravos chuckled softly. The smallest hint of a blush formed over his cheekbones. His palm rested against the mirror, and yours followed suit over his. Compared to your small hand, His was larger, the fingers long and slender._

_“I could say the same of you.” His voice was smooth and rich, the depth a shocking contrast to his youthful looks._

_“I... I’m not sure.” You shrugged. “I’ve often been told I’m rather plain.”_

_“Perish the thought, little one.” Aaravos smiled again. “It has been far too long since I’ve heard a voice as sweet as yours.”_

_That made you blush, and Aaravos noticed this. His gaze warmed and you could swear that he was pressed close to the mirror, trying to see as much of you as possible._

_“I’ve seen you before, with the sorcerer... What are you to him?” Aaravos asked, his voice curious._

_“I’m... just a servant.”_

_“Just a servant? That’s all?” Aaravos raised a brow. “A pity one so beautiful is reduced to waiting on a man like him. If only he knew how bold you are, to perform this dark ritual and speak to a strange elf across a magic mirror!” He laughed._

_“I... you think I’m... beautiful?” You asked nervously, chewing a bit on your lower lip. For a moment your gaze dipped away and he caught the bashful look in your eyes and grinned._

_“I do,” Aaravos smiled, baring just a hint of fangs. “I truly do. A delicate flower like you should not be trapped so under that man’s heel. I could set you free.”_

_“How do I know you aren’t lying to me?” You asked, pulling back a bit from the mirror._

_That got an amused laugh out of Aaravos, he tilted his head just a touch to the side. “Silly girl. I never lie.”_

_Somehow, you believed him instantly. “You can set me free? How?” Curiosity got the better of your suspicion far too easily._

_“You have a sharp mind, and a clever hand at magic. At least for darkness... but I can teach you more, much more than the little spells that sorcerer bothers to show you.”_

_“Really?” Your eyes widened in surprise._

_“Surely you’ve read stories about the elven mage who learned all of the primal sources?” Aaravos’ grin widened as you nodded in response. “He and I are one and the same.”_

_“The archmage?” You breathed out in awe. You had read a book or two on the subject while helping Viren find information on this mystery mage to study._

_“Yes.” Aaravos almost purred and you felt a shiver go through you. It seemed he liked hearing you use the formal title. “And I so look forward to teaching you...,”_

_“What will you teach me?” You asked._

_“Everything. Anything and everything you desire to learn. I will do my best to show you.” He replied simply._

_“But how can you teach me when you’re on the other side of the mirror?” You wondered softly._

_“Ah... you’ve done the ritual already. So now we can speak to one another. From now on if you wish to speak to me, all you need to do is place a hand upon the mirror and say my name. I will come.” He explained._

_“Aaravos.” You spoke his name and it was as if you had cast a spell upon him this time. He pressed both hands to the mirror, and you felt the caterpillar twitching hard against your ear._

_“Mmh... I must admit I like hearing you speak my name. It has been too long since I’ve heard another say it.” Aaravos grinned, and this time he licked his lips just so. It made you blush all over again. “Will you do something for me, little one? Just one more favor?”_

_“What do you need?” You replied back, this time with a hint of eagerness._

_“I have been locked behind this mirror for so very long... I’ve forgotten what another’s touch is like.” Aaravos replied, his voice soft as silk. “Perhaps you can teach me. A little quid pro quo.”_

_You nodded. “How do you want me to do that?”_

_“Trapped as I am, I can still feel. I still crave certain... things.” Aaravos’ smile widened, his eyes gleaming warmly. Then they narrowed. Someone was coming... “It will be your first lesson. Though I fear it must take place on another night. Your master returns...,” He pauses and you turned your head as footsteps echoed outside the room._

_Giving the star-touched elf a nod and a smile, you waved farewell and ducked out of the room via a side-door just as Viren made his way in. The mirror turned dark, as if nobody had called upon the elf within at all._

_What am I getting myself into?_


End file.
